Undercover
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: CM Kink Meme: Morgan/Reid undercover as a couple at a bar, with a twist


Disclaimer: Not mine

I like this piece; it came out all right, but I'm not entire sure that it fits the prompt as well as I want it too. But I gave it my best shot.

Undercover

"Hotch, are you sure about this?" Morgan muttered into his mike.

"You're the unsub's type, Morgan. He goes for larger, muscled men, of any color. And Reid says you're the largest man in the bar."

And Reid… The lithe man slid in the booth next to Morgan and set a beer on the table before opening his water bottle.

"Water, Pretty Boy?"

Shaking his head, Reid lifted Morgan's arm and draped it across his shoulders. "I'm supposed to be the responsible one in the relationship, remember?"

"The unsub has several hunting grounds. What are the chances that he's at this one tonight? And I don't actually want to know the statistics."

Reid closed his mouth with an audible click and started chewing his lower lip; he turned his head away from Morgan and scanned the bar.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to me?" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear. "I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."

"No. If we seem like we're fighting, the unsub is more likely to approach you."

"You mean, hit on me."

"Hmm…"

For once, Reid was the one focusing on their surroundings. His big brown eyes flicked from the entrance, to the bar and the restrooms and around the various tables, looking for someone who might be their killer.

"_We've been asked to help with a case in Houston.' Garcia brought up the photos on the smart board, but deliberately looked away. 'Men are being taken from local bars and are found about a week later.'_

_Reid flipped through the file. 'This is unusual… Unless the unsub is a large man himself, most killers don't try to take victims that could overpower them.'_

'_Maybe he has another way to subdue them,' Rossi said._

'_All the victims had marks on their wrists and ankles, like they had been tied down." Garcia swallowed as she zoomed in. 'And they all had condoms still on them.'_

_Morgan glanced up. 'They were assaulted.'_

'_If the unsub follows the pattern, he'll take another victim in three days,' Reid said. _

'_Then we better get moving.' Hotch gathered up his tablet and files and left the room, the others filing out behind him._

"Morgan?"

Morgan jerked and shook his head. "Sorry, Pretty Boy, zoned out."

Reid narrowed his eyes at his partner. "You need to be more alert."

"I know." Morgan glared. He didn't need Reid to tell him how to do his job. "You don't have to nag."

"I'm going to get another water." Reid pushed away from Morgan and stalked across the bar.

'His ass looks good in those jeans,' Morgan noticed. 'Where the hell is he keeping his gun?'

"Your boyfriend looks mad." A short, stocky man nodded towards Reid, who was talking to the bartender. He said something and the genius laughed before taking his water. "He's not my boyfriend."

'Play it up, Pretty Boy,' Morgan growled. 'You'll get what's coming to you.'

"I don't recognize you," the short man said.

"We're passing through," Morgan kept to the cover story, smiling at the man before taking a long, slow sip of his beer, fingers trailing around the neck.

"_The unsub is male and what we call a 'friendly predator'. He charms his victims into coming with him.'_

'_We believe that he targets men who appear to have just gotten out of a relationship and promises them that he'll make them forget,' Reid said. 'Once he gets them to his house, he charms them into giving him control, to have them 'give it all up.'"_

"_This is how he gets the shackles on them," Morgan picked up the profile. "Then he changes. Now, he has them trapped and he can do whatever he wants to them."_

"_He picks men that work-out, have a strong body, so he either has a similar body type and needs someone who is his equal or he needs a stronger partner in order to feel protected," Emily said. "But he isn't picky about anything else."_

Morgan's grip on the bottle tightened when he saw Reid blush at something the bartender said. Briefly, the genius glanced back at Morgan and smirked.

"We're just going through a rough patch," Morgan said.

The man nodded slowly, his eyes following Reid as the genius excused himself from the bartender, going to restroom.

"It's just temporary."

"Are you sure?"

Morgan turned and actually looked at the man sitting next to him. When the hell had that happened? He had been watching Reid and completely lost track of his surroundings.

"Look."

The man pointed at the bartender, who had someone cover his station for a moment before following Reid to the restroom.

"Doesn't seem temporary to me." He leaned close to Morgan. "I could help you get revenge."

"I don't want revenge."

"Then… I could help you forget." Blue eyes softened. "Forget your plans. Come back to my place and I'll erase him from your mind."

Morgan's breath caught in his throat and he found himself nodding. He finished his beer and got up, following the other man to his car.

Outside the bar, the shorter man elbowed Morgan in the stomach, hard, making the dark man drop to his knees, gasping. His arms were yanked behind his back and cuffed, the way he would cuff a killer. He struggled, trying to pull his arms free.

"You're going to give up control," he said, pulling out a blindfold. "Don't worry, I can take care of you."

Morgan felt the slippery cloth glide across his face.

"Freeze! FBI!"

The cloth fell to the ground and Morgan saw Reid, with his gun, as well as the bartender (one of the undercover cops) and Prentiss. Reid had his eyes narrowed at the man who had Morgan captive. "Charles Du Bois, you are under arrest."

The cop stepped forward and cuffed Du Bois while Emily kept her gun trained on them. Reid knelt and uncuffed Morgan, then checking him over for other injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Morgan insisted.

"That's going to be a nice bruise on your stomach."

"He got me good."

"We got him," Morgan groaned as he rose to his feet. "You figured it out."

_Reid spotted the one man paying entirely too much attention to Morgan. He nudged the dark man and glared over his shoulder, where the unsub was, then stalked off to the bar. He signaled their undercover._

'_The blonde man, short, well-built?"_

"_Charles Du Bois, runs the gym nearby. Used to run it with his partner, until the partner left."_

"_How long ago?"_

"_About three months. Charlie didn't take it well for a while, but he seemed to get better about six weeks ago."_

_Reid glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Six weeks ago, the killings started. _

"_Meet me around back in about five minutes," Reid told the cop and went towards the restrooms to use the back exit._

"My knight in shining armor," Morgan teased.

"Oh, shut up." Reid glanced around and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"By the way, you are going to get it when we get back home," Morgan warned. "That display at the bar."

"I had to make it believable!"

"Believable, my ass. You were trying to rile me up."

Reid smirked. "Did it work?"

Morgan pulled the lithe man against him, rubbing their crotches together. "You think?"

"Mmm…" Reid hummed. "Come on, we still have work to do."

"And after that, your skinny ass is mine."


End file.
